


Kal-toh

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Uhura carefully moved the small magnetic stick from the centre of the twisted bundle and transferred it to the small structure that was beginning to form near the top
Relationships: Spock & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Kal-toh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



Uhura carefully moved the small magnetic stick from the centre of the twisted bundle and transferred it to the small structure that was beginning to form near the top, but, instead of completing the partial hexagon she had been working on, the structure collapsed in on itself, with all the pieces falling back into the twisted mess below.

"Mjinga" Uhura cursed under her breath, then she sat back with a frustrated sigh.

"Do not let your emotions overcome you, you were doing well."

"Was I? It doesn't feel like it. I don't know Mr. Spock, maybe this game isn't for me."

"You are of course free to do what you wish with your spare time, but I think you do yourself a disservice. Kal-toh is not an easy game to master, it takes a great deal of patience and skill. When we began nine weeks ago you were unable to create any forms at all, you have improved exponentially since then." Uhura smiled at Spock, she appreciated how he was cheering her on, trying to encourage her, although he would deny doing so.

"Perhaps you're right" said Uhura "but either way I think I need a break for now."

"Very well" said Spock, carefully moving the Kal-toh aside. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Spock went over to the replicator and entered the correct tape, requesting two Vulcan spiced teas. He passed one to Uhura.

"May I ask, what does "mjinga" mean?" Uhura looked embarrassed, Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Is it something that should not be said in company?"

"Oh, nothing as bad as that. It means "fool"."

"I see. Well, I must disagree with your assessment then, because there is no fool in this room." Uhura smiled fondly at Spock before she took a sip of her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the word "Mjinga" from google, so I hope it translates correctly, I know google translate can occasionally be a little wonky. Kal-toh never shows up in the original series, but, because it is a Vulcan game, I am assuming that Spock has played it.


End file.
